History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season)
After the Nanite Event, Rebecca joined Providence. It all started off when Rebecca was introduced to a young Rex Salazar, who was her new cure to E.V.O.s, by Six. With her intelligence, she helps the group come closer to a conclusion to finding a cure for E.V.O.s and to help Rex discover his forgotten past. Season One Rex's Run Away When Rex was battling an E.V.O., Holiday was closely examining Rex's bio-metric readings and would notify Six whenever they plummeted in order for Six to jump to his aid. When Six gave Rex his "usual pep talk", Rebecca wondered how Rex's bio-metric readings remarkably sparked back up. After his fight with the E.V.O. was over and Rex had returned to Providence Headquarters, Rebecca immediately ran tests on him and asked what had happened during the battle with his bio-metric readings. After Rex flirted with her, Rebecca had enough until he confessed that he was nervous and messed up trying to impress Six. When Six walked in, awkwardly stopping the conversation, she covered for Rex by telling him to go a lap around the Petting Zoo, saying she'd check his stress levels later. While watching him in the Petting Zoo from above, the two had a deep discussion about Rex. While Six only spoke about Rex working for Providence, Rebecca constantly tried to prove that he was only a struggling teenage boy with a bad past and needed to be treated correctly. After Rex was left unsupervised, he escaped Providence's Headquarters, and an alarm was set off alarming Rebecca, saying that he escaped again. When returning to Providence Headquarters after escaping Van Kleiss, Rex was granted a room by Rebecca and Six, referring to his request of always wanting a bigger room. String Theory Rebecca makes another brief appearance to examine and draw tests on a "zombie" that had been captured by Providence. After Rex calls it a Zombie, she corrects him—Explaining that it's a human conscious of it's actions but unable to control them. She then gave information on Peter Meechum, and E.V.O. and the source behind it. She tells them that every attempt to speak to him has failed, thus allowing him to turn into a difficult target if not stopped soon enough. She and White Knight also explain that he has the ability to activate latent nanites of other people, thus controlling them to his will. Rebecca explains that nanites were placed into every living being, making them completely harmless to most civilians. While in battle, Rex is attacked by Meechum and his smack arm is infected. Rebecca then communicates Rex to state the obvious. She quickly states that if he doesn't regain control from Peter's control, his whole body could soon undergo the same manipulation. Quickly, she warns Six not to be aware of Rex's infection and not to be touched. Meanwhile White Knight places his nuking Bleach Bomb, Rebecca tries to motivate Rex by telling him he must focus to succeed or else he'll fully be under Peter's control. She then reminds Rex that he has never be told what to do, making him quickly regain confidence and control. After Rex faints, she warns Six to aid him. Afterward, Rex successfully cures Peter and halts all of of his "zombies" and reunites him with his daughter. Rebecca then states she wished that he would've told them what Van Kleiss wanted from him. Locating Rex Rebecca appears again in the briefing room with listening to important briefings announced by Callan with Rex and Six. Once again, after the briefing, Rex run's away. Rebecca and Six desperately try to find out where he could be but Rebecca then implies that his nanites, like always, unbuilt the tracker that they've tried to sneak in him. Although he had no tracker, Rebecca mentioned that she were still able to receive his biometric readings which were mysteriously all over the place. Six then mentions that during the briefings, Rex only took interest when talking about resorts, implying that he could be there. Holiday's Sister While Rex and Six are in the middle of a battle Six calls Rebecca for support. Sadly intrigued by a large E.V.O. in The Hole, it takes Rebecca quite a while to reply back to them to give them the information that they need. When Rex returns to Providence, Rebecca examines him right away telling him that his temporary moments of losing his powers are beginning to happen more frequently and that it happens to be connected to his emotional state. She then places a tool on his arm in order to get a reading from him. When Rex simply asks what if he doesn't want to, Rebecca sadly replies that in Providence; they all have to do things they don't like. Later while Rex shows Noah around Providence they both see Six speaking to Rebecca about how long it took her to answer back to their communcation call, implying that he knew she was in The Hole again. Rex intervenes and Rebecca finds it rude that Rex was listening in on their conversation. Shortly afterward, Rex then introduces Noah to Rebecca telling her that Six brought him in, allowing Rebecca to find that remarkably odd. Eventually, Rex and Noah call from the Hole to warn Providence that there's a problem in the The Hole. Other Providence agents then tell Rebecca that there seems to be security problems and that something's wrong with the tower in the Petting Zoo. Rebecca, who is shocked by this, immediately orders to lock down the Petting Zoo. When Rex and Noah make it to the tower, Rebecca is trying to communicate with whomever is there. Rex answers telling her that something in The Hole had escaped. Rebecca then warns Rex and tells him he must leave the Petting Zoo immediately, suspecting that it could he the E.V.O, that escaped from The Hole. Sooner or later, the power is lost cutting Rebecca from Rex. Moments later, Rex loses his powers due to being upset with Noah after finding out he was a spy (Rebecca felt sympathetic towards Rex when he told her this). Rebecca comes in to save him after almost being attacked by an E.V.O. and to go and help save Noah; who was forcefully taken away by the rampaging E.V.O. When encountering the E.V.O., Rex comes across the nest of it, in which it has captured most of Providence's men and Noah. Rex, out of anger duels the creature and prepares to kill it, but just in the nick of time; Rebecca runs in to tell him its her sister. Sadly, stops wondering if he can cure her, but its sad to reveal that she's diagnosed as incurable. Rebecca is then relieved to see her sister being placed away diligently by Six's orders. She thanks him as he disobeys White Knights order to get rid of it. Missing Rex Again, Rex runs away from Providence to go on a trip his very own. Rebecca, herself, believes that Providence is only pushing Rex further away because he isn't treated as a normal teenager. When Rex returns after a long day—he, Six, Bobo and Rebecca sit at a table to eat meatloaf and mashed potatoes in order to eat it every friday. Frostbite After a nanite overload, Rex is rushed to Paradise by Six, Rebecca and Bobo. When trying to get into the Nanite Chamber in order to drain some of the excess nanites out of Rex, Rebecca is stopped by Weaver who gives the group a hard time entering. Rebecca, who strongly stands up to Weaver by threatening him with something that could possibly cost him his job as an agent. She and the group gets past him and proceeds Rex into the chamber. She gives him knockout gas to put him asleep. Eventually, she, Six, and Bobo are attacked and placed in a storage room by the Pack. Encountering Weaver, they all find out that Weaver would sell active nanites to Van Kleiss. Sooner or later a small battle comes up, but Rebecca puts a stop to it to prevent further damage to the major important technology in the room that couldn't be replaced. Later, they all escape from Weaver's "bluff" of the nanite tank, but things get worse than expected. Running out of Paradise, the group witness Weaver after he is turned into a large E.V.O. by taking in all of the active nanites in the nanite tank. Meanwhile Six and Rex attempt to fight him, Rebecca runs unto the ship with Bobo to try and take flight before it collides with Paradise. Successfully taking off, she lands on top of Weaver, only to knock him out and transport Rex to Purgatory. Eventually, Rex wakes up in purgatory and leaver shortly afterward with Bobo. Rebecca shows Six somethings that she had found after draining come of Rex's excess nanites—mysterious number codes. Leader of the Pack When Van Kleiss comes to New York from Abysus for political reasoning, Doctor Holiday especially finds it strange. Along with Rex, she goes with him to party to keep a close eye on The Pack. Into the Breach When Rex goes missing, Rebecca captures the last person to have an encounter with him—Breach. Questioning Breach relentlessly where Rex is, Rebecca finally gets a reply from Rex who says he's in an unknown place. Sooner or later, Holiday would shoot tracers that would build coordinates and eventually lead to Greenville, Ohio; Breach's Pocket dimension. Looking up files, there was once a time in Ohio where a large crater was left in Greenville's place. Eventually, Holiday and Rex manage to make Breach free Rex by destroying practically anything in her pocket dimension. Unfortunately, this made her have a mental break down, which caused her to mysteriously form a portal and transport elsewhere. Dark Passage After packages are sent to powerful people and are mysteriously turning them into E.V.O.s–Doctor Holiday, along with Agent Six, Rex, and Bobo go to the amazon to secure an abandoned base. It's been concluded that packages that have been being sent to the victims have been traced back to the base. So they set off to search for Gabriel Rylander, a man rumored to hiding there. Unfortunately, they meet The Pack the same time they reach the destination. Meanwhile Rex goes into the base and meets Rylander, he comes out prior to its destruction shortly afterward to tell Rebecca and Six that Gabriel knew his past and that he has a brother. The Forgotten When Captain Callan crash landed into The Bug Jar along with his Providence soldiers while returning from a mission, Rex, Agent Six, and Bobo has set off to go find them. When finding out that they are retrieving a Data Rod, Rebecca tells Rex that is is an important tool used to probably determine what E.V.O. a person could possibly turn into. Before leaving for the search, Holiday gives Rex a Molecular Scanner in order to retrieve data on most of the E.V.O.s trapped in the bug jar. She promises him a "date" in order to get Rex to do her bidding. Operation: Wingman After a discussion with White Knight, Rex, and Six about the Rabbit E.V.O. that constantly attacks Rex, Doctor Holiday overhears Rex saying that he's going on a prom date afterward. White strongly declines, and suggests he get the mission done instead. Doctor Holiday stands up for him and later tells Rex that he should go and give Annie the time of her life. Telling him that she was never asked to prom in her teenage years. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" The Hunter After Rex is strongly insulted by Hunter Cain for being an E.V.O., Rex goes back to Providence to Doctor Holiday's lab. Meanwhile getting treatment from a previous battle, Doctor Holiday tells Rex not to mind it and that people only have much hate in order to not realize things differently. 1.13, "The Hunter" Eventually, something else comes up after Rex is cornered by a mob influenced and brainwashed by Hunter Cain, forcing Rex to act violently and accidentally hit someone. This makes White Knight outrageously upset and Doctor Holiday only supports Rex by saying he was defending himself and assures that it'll all be over soon enough. After Rex attempts to have a confrontational discussion with Hunter Cain to show he means no harm, it all fails. Out of anger, Rex returns saying that he'll begin to help others less since he believes that they all dislike him so much. But Doctor Holiday reminds Rex of the others around the world who really need him. She tells him that ever since he came into the scene, people have been regaining hope and that he shouldn't give up just because of one selfish man. Unconvinced, Rex walks away, leaving Rebecca in a tough situation that allows her to develop an attitude to Bobo's smart remarks. 1.13, "The Hunter" After Rex defeated Hunter Cain and proved him wrong of his ignorant theories to many other civilians, It is most likely assumed that Rebecca was proud to see the results of Rex's bravery since it was her motive to do so in the first place. Gravity Doctor Holiday on a mission, in space (in the space station), with her research team. The team attempt to deactivate nanites while giving off a live broadcast to Providence Headquarters. Meanwhile in the process, the nanites are stabilized but unfortunately begin to self-destruct causing dismay to Providence. When beginning to resume their studies, ZAG-RS makes a sudden hack into the space station, planning on stealing the nanites and putting them into every living being in order to be self-destructed from the inside. Doctor holiday then successfully traps ZAG-RS in the space station to prevent her from downloading elsewhere. Unfortunately, two of Holiday's teammate are sucked into space, leaving her along with one last researcher (Pete Volkov). Rex then comes to save them, with some help of the station's Salavator. Eventually, the Salavator reveals to be hacked by ZAG-RS and attacks them. Holiday and Rex successfully destabilize the station and escape in a pod, letting the station burn up in the atmosphere. Doctor Holiday is then with the group, floating in the middle of the ocean, waiting pick up from Providence. What Lies Beneath Late one night after attempting to sneak out of Providence, Rex gets a distress call from Circe, who's in Abysus. Rex decides to sneak out of Providence along with Bobo to see what's going on but is eventually caught sneaking out by Six. Rex explains everything to him, ignoring the thought that he'd decline. Surprisingly, Six takes it into consideration and comes back with Holiday, one who they wouldn't be able to do the mission without. Holiday used satellite scans to observe that there is indeed something strange going on in Abysus, and that they need to observe it. After Six tells Rex that Bobo wouldn't be coming in order to distract White Knight by putting their trackers unto him because White Knight would never approve of the mission, the group leaves. While sitting in the jet, Holiday has a small talk with Rex saying that she didn't know he still knew Circe, creating an atmosphere of awkwardness for him. Reaching their destination, Holiday notices Abysus falling apart and notices a dark colored liquid breaking apart. Taking samples of it, she draws that they are quickly multiplying, highly unstable nanites. In the midst of taking more samples, Holiday is almost attacked by a colossal E.V.O. that attacks the group. Holiday manages to fight it off as The Pack (Skalamander, Biowulf, and Circe) step in to help. After the battle, they all go inside Van Kleiss' castle. Making it inside of the castle, Rebecca reads an instruction manual given to her from Biowulf just in case Van Kleiss wasn't around to fix the Nanite Chamber (which is what could stop Abysus from falling apart) and draws that only Rex can turn it on. Rebecca is pulled aside by Six and Rex to discuss if they should trust them or not. Rebecca thinks ahead and explains that the condition of Abysus could soon consume the world. As Rex tries to restart the machine, they notice Van Kleiss' body being reformed. Stopping, Rex declines to continue. Circe tells Rex that Van Kleiss is the only one who can stop Abysus from becoming so unstable and Rebecca agrees and gives a brief scientific explanation as to why. Rex convinces the group that he can do it himself, and Rebecca suggests that instead of trying to deactivate them—communicating with them could do the job. Unfortunately it doesn't and things get worse. More unstable nanites come flood the room and Rebecca attempts to escape with Six, but fails and falls into the river or nanites. Rex reconsiders restarting the nanite chamber and starts it up, resurrecting Van Kleiss. Van Kleiss who stops in the middle of stopping the flood of nanites persuades Rex to join him in order to save his loved-ones (Six, Rebecca, and Circe). Rex agrees, and Rebecca is saved with Six. Shortly afterward, Rex tricks Van Kleiss and cures him, allowing him to run off and escape with The Pack. Rebecca and the group heads back to Providence with Rex telling her that he'll never understand women. The Swarm Plague Payback References Category:Character histories